Memórias de um homem
by Matt forever a brat
Summary: Porquê que Uchiha Itachi cometeu todos aqueles actos horríveis contra a sua familia? E porquê que deixou Sasuke vivo? As memórias da sua alma...


_Já alguma vez, poracaso, pensaram o porquê das acções de Uchiha Itachi?_

_Aqui deixo o que penso ser o que realmente aconteceu e levou Itachi a cometer actos tão horríveis contra aqueles que ele mais amava._

_

* * *

_

_Caminho as estradas deste mundo, minha lenda mais pesada em meus ombros que qualquer um poderia imaginar e meu coração cicatrizado por minha própria responsabilidade. Sentimentos que poderiam me ter tocado no passado e que me abandonaram desde então, para sentir é sucumbir a loucura. Apesar de minhas acções, apesar de minha história, eu nunca enfureci-me... _

_Eu sou um génio. Minha capacidade moldou a minha vida de modos que eu nunca poderia ter imaginado. Eu subi depressa pelos graus de shinobi. Meus poderes eram incomparáveis; minhas habilidades eram incríveis e ainda são e por isso as pessoas temem-me; eles não só temem meu poder, mas sim no que me tornei. _

_Eu sou um criminoso. Eu sacrifiquei muitos e incluindo meu próprio clã. Eu matei ambos no nome de justiça e para dinheiro, até mesmo fora de compaixão, mas nunca fora de ódio ou raiva. Morte é liberdade ou castigo, e eu sou seu instrumento. Eu sempre fui, e assim eu permanecerei. Liberdade é me desconhecida, e continuará sendo desconhecida até a minha morte. _

_Eu ajusto meu kasa enquanto caminho, minha escuridão nos olhos, as profundidades deles escondendo meu sharingan adormecido. O sino prendido à borda de meu chapéu soa ligeiramente com meu movimento. Meus olhos parecem arder ao sol e por isso me afastei da luz seguindo caminhos escondidos na sombra e me tornei pálido como a morte. Eu não conjecturo meu companheiro, embora eu saiba que ele desconfia de mim e vê todos os meus movimentos e passos. Ele é a pessoa mais íntima que eu tenho a um amigo, e ele sabe que eu sou a Morte que caminha em pernas humanas. _

_A névoa roda nos nossos tornozelos e o gelo penetra nas nossas veias. A manhã passou e deu lugar ao esplendor de um dia ensolarado, os raios de luz só começando a penetrar os ramos das árvores. Eu desejo saber onde estás, pequeno irmão. Eu desejo saber se ainda me desejas morte. _

_Alguma vez entenderás? Tu terás que crescer para começar a compreender minhas forças e minhas fraquezas, e só então me poderás matar._

_Sasuke, tu és a única pessoa no meu mundo que pode terminar com minha vida, dar me finalmente paz. Acabe então com essa agonia, por parte de ambos! Tu serás sempre o homem que eu nunca me irei tornar. _

_Eu ainda te temo. És minha fraqueza, e deixei-te para trás. Orochimaru quer-te, mas eu não o deixarei apanhar te..._

_Ele não me pode tocar, porque eu sou mais forte que ele, e assim tu ficas sendo o único objectivo dele. Eu estou arrependido eu não era suficientemente forte para terminar a tua vida, pequeno irmão. _

_Eu subi cedo a estado de Anbu, e nas minhas missões eu aprendi sobre os crimes odiosos que Orochimaru cometeu. Ele é tão lendário por força como por maldade. Minha esquadra monitorizou os movimentos dele durante algum tempo. Aquele shinobi é capaz de acções horríveis. Ficou claro que a sua fome por conhecimento e força nunca cessaria, e ele percebeu que o caminho mais fácil para reter jutsu seria com a matança do nosso clã. Com o poder do sharingan, o poder de Orochimaru não teria fim. _

_Era uma escolha entre morte da alma e morte do corpo, irmão. Meu poder era tal que ele nunca conseguiria domar meu corpo, mas não era isso que acontecia com resto de nosso clã. Eu matei os a todos para os salvar dele, porque se eles tivessem vivido seguramente teriam sido usados. Eu os matei para salvar o mundo de nosso poder que teria sido terrível em sua magnitude se entrasse nas mãos dele. _

_Eu os sacrifiquei todos. Eu tentei ser rápido e eficaz. Eu não podia pensar sequer em ver minha família sendo usada nas suas torturas. _

_Eu cometi só um engano: eu deixei-te vivo. És o meu pequeno irmão, minha responsabilidade desde o teu nascimento. Eu amo-te acima de tudo. No fim, era meu amor por ti que me fez fraco, que me fez deixar-te vivo. Eu me desculpo pela vacuidade que eu pus na tua vida. Eu estou profundamente arrependido porque ter causado tal dor para minha pessoa mais preciosa. Eu lamento ter-te deixado para o mal legendário, Orochimaru. _

_Eu sei que me odeias, e eu não te culpo. Eu já tinha assassinado a maioria de meu coração, só porque eu tinha de deixar o mundo protegido dos poderes de nosso clã. O resto disto morreu quando eu percebi o ódio que sentias por mim. Porém, agora eu dependo daquele ódio. Todo esse sentimento horrível o manteve vivo e fê-lo forte sem nunca desistir. Eu só posso esperar que todo esse ódio o mantenha bem longe do homem por quem eu tive de cometer esse crime. _

_Eu tentei o apanhar mas sempre me foge por entre minhas mãos. Ele me teme. Ele sabe o que eu sei, e ele sabe que eu o matarei. Embora eu esteja morto por dentro, eu não posso descansar até que o seu mal seja exterminado. Foi por isso que sacrifiquei nossa família. Eu também não irei sacrificar nosso país, nosso mundo. _

_E assim, meu querido irmão, eu penso em ti enquanto caminho sobre o mundo, somando mais males que eu já fiz ao montão em minha alma. Eu matarei Orochimaru, e então eu esperarei que me mates. Por favor vingue nossa família. Por favor me castigue pelas acções obscuras que eu fiz. Só tu podes por um fim a nossa angústia. Tal fardo que eu coloquei em ti. Eu tentei corrigir meus erros, mas apenas seu poder pode me matar. Eu espero que você ache amor em seu coração, como também ódio, para lhe dar força e lhe permitir entender por que eu fiz o que fiz. Eu espero que, me matando, me possa perdoar. _

_Foi meu amor que matou nossa família, e é esse meu amor que me mata... _

_Sasuke…_

_Sasuke perdoa-me... _

_**Uchiha Itachi**_


End file.
